1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that captures and obtains an image of a photographic object.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera of the following type is known. The digital camera stores a position of dust adhering to a CCD in advance, and when obtaining an image, the camera removes dust from the image by image processing based on the position of the dust that has been stored (for instance, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-312314).